Quiero un Weasley
by Swannyher
Summary: ¿Quién no ha querido alguna vez un Weasley? 7: .Gritar. HarryxGinny 8: .Orgullo. PansyxGinny
1. Perfección

_¿Quién no ha querido alguna vez un Weasley? _

Creo que no hay que decir que no me pertenecen los personajes.

* * *

**Perfección**

Hermione llevaba los últimos años oyendo como describían a la joven Lily. Nunca había oído ninguna mancha en su historial, ni siquiera que se juntara con Snape. Hacía siempre lo que creía y nunca se equivocaba.

Sirius decía que era una especie de musa. Una luz que cegaba a los chicos y guiaba a las chicas. No negaba que habría sido capaz de robársela a cualquier compañero, excepto a James. En cambio, Lupin le miraba con mala cara y alegaba que era la mejor amiga. Una larga lista de tardes interminables en la biblioteca con ella se había convertido en el mejor recuerdo del licántropo en su estancia en Hogwarts.

Los dos merodeadores no eran los únicos que hablaban de ella. Todo lo que Hermione oía se acercaba a la perfección. Sus ojos, que parecían iluminados por el mismo universo. Su pelo, largo y brillante. Su delicada perfección, su forma de ayudar. Todo era perfecto. Y había conseguido enamorar a Potter.

Y Hermione llevaba los últimos años soñando con parecerse a ella. Con tener esa sonrisa y ese encanto únicos. Con poder conseguir todo cuanto quisiera simplemente con la mirada. Pero ella no quería un Potter.

_No, Hermione quería un Weasley. _Un Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Mátenme si quieren. Pero avisen :D

Go


	2. Picardía

La cancioncita de siempre... Personajes, JK... ¿Algo más?

Me han faltado muchas cosas por contar de esta pareja, pero un día escribiré algo más largo.

_Porque hasta los Malfoy quieren un Weasley_

* * *

**Picardía.**

No dudó ni un momento en que ella tenía que ser una Weasley. Pelo rojo, pecas y esa mirada atenta y despistada a la vez. Y lo confirmó cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador la mandó a la casa Weasley por excelencia. No es que Scorpius conociera mucho a esa familia, pero su padre le había hablado lo suficiente. Y el nombre de Rose solo le sonaba a Granger. Pero él no encontraba en la chica el aire de empollona sabelotodo que su padre le había descrito.

La primera clase en la que coincidieron la descubrió un poco más. Fingía prestar atención mientras se hacía un hueco entre sus compañeros. Simpática, con una sonrisa que dejaba relucir las pequeñas manchas de su piel. Tomaba los apuntes suficientes y hacía unas cuantas reverencias al profesor, pero con la mirada pícara. Era la viva imagen de la inocencia de su padre y de la inteligencia de su madre.

Como buen Malfoy, Scorpius sabía lo que quería. Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde hacía dos décadas. Los Gryffindors y los Slytherins se aceptaban e incluso se podían llamar por el nombre de pila. Siempre había amigos entre las casas, pero pocas excepciones.

Draco Malfoy dejó a demostrar que no quería amigos, solo gente que fingiera serlo. Y Scorpius ya se había planteado esa cuestión, pero la dejó a un lado. Prefería ser uno más, un estudiante cualquiera que se ríe sin miedo. No quería que la gente le tomara como Malfoy.

_No cuando lo único que quieres es una Weasley._

Pero para eso, nada mejor que ser un Malfoy.

* * *

_Ya me quiero morir. Subí los tres capítulos en un día._

_Si, si, si... la gente lo lee y la gente no lo firma. Pero es como todo. Un simple _¿Qué tal?_, pero me gustaría saber quien lo lee._


	3. Siempre

Bueno, creo que he escrito un drabble decente de 100 palabras (Ni más ni menos :P)

Rowling, Rowling...

_Porque tenerlo a tu lado para siempre no está nada mal._

* * *

**Siempre**

Todas las mañanas seguía recordando los años en Hogwarts junto a él. No se arrepentía de haber escogido a Remus, pero todavía anhelaba el aliento de Charlie.

Por muchas miradas ocultadas y muchos roces inconscientes, Tonks sabía que el pelirrojo ya la había olvidado y que estaba rehaciendo su vida.

En las pocas ocasiones que tenía de verlo intentaba alejarse lo máximo posible y esconderse detrás de Lupin. No sabía si por vergüenza o por un intento fallido de olvidar que estaba allí.

Porque, y Nymphadora no podía negarlo, ella seguía queriendo tener al Weasley a su lado, para siempre.

* * *

_Vaaale, ya no más. Van cuatro por hoy, es tarde y mañana empiezo las clases Y yo no tengo sueñoooo_

_Pero tengo que admitir que me están gustando estas viñetas Olvidemos que son mías y que me lleno de orgullo porque hay miles que son mil veces mejor._


	4. Iguales

_Bueno, puede que este sea un poco más largo que los anteriores. Pero lo que hace especial a los Weasleys ¿no es su pelo?_

* * *

**Iguales**

Siempre había sido la única con algo diferente. En el colegio, en el parque e incluso en su casa. Molly destacaba por su pelo y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa. De un rojo pálido en verano, de un naranja intenso en invierno. Era el punto de varias miradas indiscretas que observaban aquel pelo enmarañado. No recordaba haberse encontrado en la misma habitación que otra persona de su mismo color de pelo. Porque Molly tenía algo diferente.

Era por eso que le había costado articular palabra cuando llegó a Hogwarts. En su mismo vagón, en su mismo carruaje e incluso en su misma mesa. Allí se encontraba otra cabeza pelirroja, con el pelo más corto pero despeinado como el suyo. Molly no se podía aguantar las ganas de mirarle, de conocerle, de saber si era como ella. Era pecoso, de piel blanca y debía llamarse Arthur Weasley.

Los destinaron a la misma casa y pronto se dieron cuenta de que sólo tenían en común su color de pelo. Él, un apasionado de los muggles, de los enchufes y de los patitos de goma. Ella, una romántica, una persona ordenada y controladora. Pero dicen que los polos opuestos tienden a la atracción.

No fue hasta quinto curso cuando de verdad se quedaron a solas. Los TIMOS eran al día siguiente y se daba por hecho que todo el mundo debería estar durmiendo. Por eso, Arthur bajó a escondidas de los demás a seguir investigando el teléfono móvil que había encontrado en sus últimas navidades. Y por eso, Molly bajó para estar sola y por una vez ser la única pelirroja de la habitación.

_''Siempre tú. Déjame ser diferente por una vez''_ Arthur solo se giró, sonrió y volvió de nuevo la cabeza a la mesa. _''Venga ya, Prewett, en el fondo sabes que somos iguales''_

Y puede que llevara razón. Puede que en el fondo encontrara adorable la cara con la que Arthur intentaba entender a los muggles. Puede que en el fondo tener el pelo igual no fuera tan malo.

Y puede, muy en el fondo, que Molly quisiera compartir lo que la hacía especial con alguien, _que quisiera tener a un Weasley._

* * *

_Tengo que decir, que no los repaso. Los escribo y los suelto. Ahí está la esencia._


	5. Alborotado

_Aquí vamos con 100 palabras más. Un drabble del que me gustaría pasar a una historia más larga._

* * *

**Alborotado**

Esto no es más que otro amor de la Sala de Premios Anuales. No es más que otra Ravenclaw enamorada de un Gryffindor. No es más que la pasión de dos adolescentes.

Porque desde el momento en el que una despistada Penelope entró en el vagón de prefectos sabía que no había nada que le diferenciara a ella de otra chica cualquiera. Pero también sabía que no había nada que encontrara más interesante que ese pelo rojo cubriendo una mente de ideas desordenadas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que vivía para ese pelo, de que _vivía para querer un Weasley._

* * *

_Alborotado como el pelo de Percy, alborotado como sus ideas, y alborotado como el sentimiento de ella hacia él._

Recomiendo: Forum **Weird Sisters.** Topic:_ Los Reviews._

_Parte de recomendación, parte de indirecta. _


	6. Valor

_Bueno, está muy flojo, muy muy flojo. Pero la verdad quería actualizar ya esta historia. Porque de verdad me gusta._

_Y hoy va por esta pareja, porque siempre me he preguntado ¿Nunca se habrán parado a pensar en eso? En que son primos... Porque yo por lo menos sí. Quiero decir, han crecido juntos. El tío de Victoire es el padrino de Ted. Y aunque no fuera así, están destinados a ser familia. Al menos desde mi punto de vista._

* * *

Valor

-

Por si nadie se ha dado cuenta, él se encarga de contar a toda la sala común de Gryffindor que Victoire ha sacado un diez en el examen de Transformaciones, que ha hecho ganar cincuenta puntos a su casa y que, además, está saliendo con el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts. Y, para mas ayuda, añade su nombre. Ted Remus Lupin.

Y cuando ella se entera, no hace nada para evitarlo, porque este tipo de bromas a _su primo_ le gustan. Aunque a ella también, hay que admitir. Pero no. Es que es como su hermano, puede que no tanto, pero es su primo. Han crecido juntos, han pasado las vacaciones en los mismos sitios y juntos empezaron Hogwarts, abriéndole las puertas al resto de la generación. Ellos dos son los que en Navidad les cuentan historias a los demás y hacen que se derritan de la envidia. Y ellos dos son los patéticos primos enamorados el uno del otro.

Pero no puede ser, ya se lo ha dicho entre beso y beso en los pasillos del castillo. _''¿Dónde está la valentía Gryffindor?''_ Le ha preguntado muchas veces. ''_No es cuestión de valor''. _Y mentalmente se da un puñetazo en toda la cara, porque ha dicho lo que no debe. _''Claro que no, es todo lo contrario. Que yo te quiera y que tú me quieras''._ Pero sigue sin aceptar de una manera formal, porque su madre no quiere. No aceptaría bajo ningún concepto que tuviera novio a los catorce años y menos que fuera un metamorfomago que se dedica a seguir las viejas andadas de su padre. Y que además es como su sobrino.

Aunque, en realidad, Victoire sabe perfectamente que su madre si lo acepta.

Pero, en realidad, lo que Ted quiere no es la aceptación de su casi tía, ni los reproches que todo puede tener mas tarde. Lo que él quiere es a Victoire. _A Victoire Weasley._

-

* * *

_Pues eso, flojo. Pero como siempre se aceptan reviews._

_Un beso,_

Swanny


	7. Gritar

**Gritar**

-

La forma que tiene de despedirse es sólo otra de las peculiaridades que tiene Ginny, y Harry podría escribir un libro sobre todas las que ha descubierto. Es que es... raro. Porque mientras que otras personas sonríen con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, ella siempre se ríe –y junto a ella, todo el mundo. Otra singularidad para el libro – y mueve la mano derecha levantada. También alarga la primera vocal y después se echa el pelo detrás del hombro. Quizá hay mucha gente que haga eso, pero debe ser que Harry sólo se fija en ella. Siempre en ella.

Y sabe que las cosas han cambiado. Que ahora todo va al revés, porque era Ginny la que podía decir hasta qué había comido Harry el día de su décimo tercer cumpleaños. Sabe que han cambiado porque todo el mundo parece desesperado por buscar a su media naranja. Si hasta Ron -¡Ron Weasley!- tiene novia, aunque no sea lo que siempre había pensado. Porque alguien dijo _quiero ese Weasley _y lo consiguió.

Así que quizá ésa sea la única forma de conseguirlo. Imponerse y decir –mejor gritar – que quiere, que necesita a _esa Weasley_

* * *

_Se puede decir que es un regalo por tu vuelta. Pero no te preocupes, éso que te acabo de decir algún día llegará. Porque ésto no es nada comparado con lo que te mereces. Y quiérete, coño!  
_


	8. Orgullo

Pansy no es valiente. No es valiente ni decidida, ni siquiera es tan temeraria como parecer ser la sombra que ha creado. Simplemente se obliga a serlo. Es demasiado orgullosa y para ella la apariencia lo es todo. Por eso quiso morir cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Ginny Weasley.

La primera vez que se fijó en ella fue en tercero, o en cuarto, o en quinto. No le importa demasiado. Sólo sabe que, por desgracia, un día se topó con su pelo naranja y que le siguió el rastro. Y que desde entonces sólo sueña con trenzas y trenzas pelirrojas.

No le sorprendió verse atraída con una chica; pues nunca había pensado que el amor se dictase por sexos. Le sorprendió estar nerviosa por las noches porque al día siguiente volvería a verla en el Gran Comedor. Y odiaba eso. Así que, iba a seguir odiándolo en secreto. Nadie podía saber que se moría por _aquella Weasley_ con más sangre sucia que limpia.


End file.
